A Staff of Flashers
by TFLN Twific Contest
Summary: A collection of flashes based off TFLN prompts, written by contest staff. Silly, funny, dirty - they're all here.
1. Scratch

**Host**** note:** Each flash will be posted to its own chapter. They're all stand-alone, though staff are obviously free to continue them later if they wish. These were written as a gift to the readers of the contest, and as a way for the contest staff to see their favourite prompts fic'd. Thanks to Packy for the awesome idea! Each contributor has taken time out of their day to write these, so leaving them some love in the form of a review would be much appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scratch<strong>

I get out of the shower and run a towel through my hair before wrapping it around my waist. Tanya should be here soon, and I don't want her to catch me shirtless right now. I turn slightly and admire the long gashes in the skin on my back.

Man, last night was fucking perfect. It was even better than I had imagined it would be. I shouldn't have been imagining it at all given the circumstances, but I never could resist the pull. After last night, I'm glad I didn't. Sure, things might get messy for a while, but I'm done denying myself what I truly want, who I truly want.

The doorbell rings, just as I'm pulling on my jeans. Shit, Tanya's here already. I grab the shirt from my bed and walk toward the door. I open it and invite her inside, pulling the shirt over my head at the same time. I turn and realize my mistake when I hear her gasp.

"Oh my God, Eddie. What happened to your back?" she asks.

"It's nothing, Tanya. We can talk about it over dinner," I respond, grabbing my wallet, cell phone and keys.

I lock the door and walk ahead of Tanya to my car, opening the door for her. I wait for her to pull her legs in and then close the door and round the front to the driver's side.

My phone pings in my pocket, and I open the most recent text. I can't help the smile forming on my face.

You're going to break up with her right? – B

Of course – E

I think back to last night and what happened between us. Now I just have to break up with Tanya. I send one more text before getting in the car.

Any idea how I should tell your sister that you were awesome in bed and the scratches on my back are from you? - E

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>Maplestyle

**Prompt: **(224): How do you tell a woman that you are seeing that the scars on your back are from her awesome-in-bed little sister?


	2. The Hedgehog Preservation Society

**The Hedgehog Preservation Society **

"Do you think Dr Pepper is a real doctor?" I swipe the can from Edward's hand and try to read the tiny writing using the light of the radio.

"About as real as the Colonel." He drags on the end of the joint and tosses it out of the window.

I blink three or four times. Open. Shut. Open. Shut. "Don't tell me lies."

He laughs and reaches over, pinching above my knee until I'm squealing. I slap his hand away and the can of pop sloshes all over his dash.

"Fuck, Bella. Not over my car." His voice is whiney like a five-year-old who's had their candy stolen. I know, because when we were kids, it was me who did the stealing. Our relationship still revolves around best friends and bickering, only this time our mothers wouldn't approve of the sleepovers.

He watches out of the corner of his eye as I tuck my legs under me so I can reach over to him. His lips curl as I inch closer.

"I'm sorry, baby." I touch my cherry-sugar finger to his lip, and he catches it in his teeth, sucking the pop off.

"You're gonna make me crash," he warns, fixing his eyes on the dark road ahead.

I wave my hand at the windscreen. "There's nothing out here to crash into."

"Sit."

I pout, slumping down and staring out the windshield at the road flashing under the street lights.

And then I see it. The poor creature, defenseless and slow as molasses as it crosses the road ahead of us.

"STOP!"

I grab on to his arm as he slams the brakes on, flinging us both forward as the rest of his DP explodes over the inside of the car. The tires burn acrid clouds into the air.

"Jesus Christ. What did you do that for?"

"It was a hedgehog. We ran over it!" I cry.

I struggle to undo my seatbelt, panic rising at the potential murder we've committed. Falling to my hands and knees, I peer under the car.

"It's not here." I can feel the tears brewing.

"Bella." Edward's voice is calm.

"Bella." Or maybe it's more pissed.

He pulls me up and drags me to the front of the car, pointing to the path illuminated by the headlights. There's no road kill, only a perfectly formed pine cone.

He starts to laugh, pulling me into his arms—a blast of humidity against my neck as he plants his lips there. "You're so fucking wasted."

I'm never smoking Jasper's weed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>Sparrownotes24 (Judge)

**Prompt: **(919) So I was just driving high and I stopped to let a pine cone cross the road because I thought it was a hedgehog.


	3. Four Places

**Four Places**

**[09:22 Bella]: I've counted four places at work I need to get laid in. Come help me accomplish this.**

[09:24 Edward]: It's your first day on the job. LOL

**[09:24 Bella]: Wasn't a joke.**

**[09:31 Bella]: Still there?**

**[09:45 Bella]: Fine. I'll ask McCarty.**

**[09:45 Bella]: Or the newbie, what's his name? Jasper?**

**[09:46 Bella]: Or Detective Black. You're always saying what a big dick he has.**

[09:51 Edward]: Where the fuck are you?

[09:51 Edward]: I'm at your desk. You aren't here.

**[09:51 Bella]: Location #1. Supply Closet.**

**[09:52 Bella]: Oops. Panties just fell off.**

* * *

><p>The door quickly swung open as Officer Cullen stepped through, closing it nearly as fast.<p>

"Bella, I said Black _is_ a big dick, not has a—" Edward's eyes widened as he saw his not-quite girlfriend perched on the edge of a heavy supply shelf with her skirt bunched up around her waist and a foot braced against the opposite.

"Holy fuck." The sound of her fingers sliding through her wetness drew his eyes to her pussy.

"Better hurry up before someone comes looking for me," she whispered as she continued to stroke herself.

His utility belt thudded to the floor, and his neatly pressed slacks pooled around his ankles. Her sticky hand rested on his shoulder as he guided himself to her opening. "You're going to get me killed."

"I'd never let him hurt you." She muffled her moan in the crisp shoulder of his uniform as he pushed into her.

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>Twilly

**Prompt: **(613): I've counted four places at work I need to get laid in. Come help me accomplish this.


	4. The Hitchhiker

**The Hitchhiker**

Her feet are propped on the dashboard, legs splayed like a pair of wings spread wide in flight. Wild brown hair spills over the leather headrest of my passenger seat, blowing lazily on the fingers of wind that slip through the barely-open window. She's all warm colors in the golden light of the setting sun, lips parted like an invitation. The muscle beneath her forearm shifts subtly with the movement of her hand, which is hidden beneath a little floral sundress.

I wonder what color her panties are.

Her head lolls to one side and she watches me as her hand moves, back arching slightly, dress tight across her breasts.

"Pull your dress down," I say, voice rough, one hand on the steering wheel, other gripping the gear shaft between us. "I want to see your tits."

And Jesus, they're glorious. Little rosy-pink nipples and even more skin that looks gold in this orange country light. She lifts her hips and pulls her underwear halfway down her thighs; leaving them there, she goes back to touching herself, purple cotton bunched around her toned quad muscles.

Little whimpers fill the car, carried on the sound of the wind. Hips roll in time with the shifting of her arm. I'm barely watching the road when her back arches and her mouth falls open and she moans low and long. And when her head rolls to look at me again, I want to fuck that pretty mouth of hers.

A wry smirk catches the corner of her mouth as she angles her body toward me. Then her hand is in my lap, dampness on her fingers glistening in the amber sunlight.

"Fuck." I hitch my hips slightly to meet her palm; she chuckles as she undoes my button fly.

"Not while you're driving. But I'm sure we can work something out."

She lowers her head. My hand drops, threading through that warm brown hair, trying not to push or pull or grip as she slides those lips – the same rosy pink as her nipples – over my hard-on. She's good at it, too – sucking, sliding, moaning.

Then, I hear the siren.

"Shit!" I pull her hair, but she redoubles her efforts and rolls my balls, and I'm coming in her mouth, whole body jerking as I try to guide the car onto the shoulder, conscious of the cruiser pulling to a menacing stop on my bumper.

"Shit." I tuck myself back into my jeans, taking one last peek at her pretty little tits. "Pull your dress up."

"Why?" She glances through the back window. "Oh, _fuck._" Hastily, she yanks her underwear back up beneath her dress and slides her arms into its straps. Her lips glisten_._

Rolling my window down, I try not to look sex-spent as a cop appears beside my car, aviators reflecting my own wide eyes, moustache only partly obscuring a set mouth. "License and…Bella?"

My little hitchhiker pushes her hair off her face. "Hi, Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>TheFicChick (Judge)

**Prompt: **(630): This girl did not understand, once police sirens go on, road-head needs to STOP.


	5. The Noises We Make

**The Noises We Make**

"Well, if you end up wanting to sit on his face or something, just make a sound like a dying giraffe, and I'll make myself… scarce."

Face-palm.

"Jesus, Jake. This is serious. I need to have sex with someone… anyone before Mike does. I swear to God, I will win this break-up."

"Aye aye, Captain." He mock salutes, walking away just as there's a knock at the door.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I rush to the front door, giving myself a once over.

Lips… glossed.

Hair… might I say, flawless.

Tits? Well, they're always impeccable, if I'm being honest.

A few quick raps on the door pull me out of my reverie, and I give myself one final chance to opt out of this before it's too late.

Nope. I'm doing this.

Michael won't win.

Edward leans against the door frame, inked arms folded, stretching the black tee tighter across his chest. An unlit cigarette rests between his lips. Lips that quirk a little on the left as his eyes leave mine, wandering.

"You called," he says.

"I did," I say back, crossing my legs as his gaze drags fiery streaks across them.

"Hmmmm…" His eyes are on my chest now, staring unapologetically. I bite my lips to hold in a moan when he takes the cigarette from between his own, licking them immediately after.

He takes a step inside, boldly… confidently. I match his backward and watch the green of his eyes darken with arousal. The door shuts behind us, and Edward whips his shirt off his head before reaching out, grabbing me.

"Where you think you're going?"

He doesn't even give me a second to respond because his lips are on mine.

And my jaw.

Then my neck.

And my chest... licking and sucking me through cotton.

We bump and collapse onto the couch. I'm already lost, grabbing a fistful of his hair, pushing up into his mouth, when I remember that Jake is just one door down.

For fuck's sake, Edward's hand is already up my skirt.

Summoning the dead giraffe inside me, I let out something between a whimper and a loud choking noise. Edward's hand halts from rubbing against me. He tilts his head, tongue still flat against my breast, as Jacob walks past, mindlessly whistling and shutting the door behind him.

Edward cocks a brow at me, chuckling, the vibration against my nipples making my legs clench tighter around his waist. He takes the hint… thank God, and his fingers start moving again, this time working harder… deeper…

Inside.

I ride his hand as he kisses down my stomach, his tongue replacing his thumb on my clit while he works two fingers inside, strumming me to climax.

God, those fingers have twelve years of guitar playing behind them. And just like that, Mike Newton's sexual prowess has been put to dire shame by a couple of digits.

Christ, I'm a sweaty, panting mess, and Edward and I haven't even have sex…

_Yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>Packy 2.0 (Judge)

**Prompt: **(772): If you end up wanting to sit on his face, just make a sound like a dying giraffe and I'll make myself scarce.


	6. Cuddler

**Cuddler**

"He's _still_ there?"

"Yes." I whisper quietly into the phone as I stand in my bedroom doorway, staring down at the rumpled mess of bedsheets. Oh, and the gorgeous, naked quasi-stranger I brought home from the party last night. He's stark naked and sprawled out on his back across my bed. Sideways.

"Wait. It's like ten. He's still asleep?"

"Yes!" I'm stage whispering now, hoping to wake him, but nothing.

"Are you sure he isn't dead?"

"No, he isn't dead!" I don't tell her that a certain appendage of his could pass for being in the early stages of rigor mortis. _Scha-wing! _Of course he chooses this moment to stir. "I gotta go, Alice!" I quickly hang up and walk further into the room. "Morning."

He makes an unintelligible sound of acknowledgement and scoots to the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head. I bet it's pounding like a bass drum. "Where am I?"

"So you don't remember any of it, huh?" He shakes his head and I settle down on the end of the bed so we're perpendicular to one another. Unable to help myself, I tease him. "Ten points for bravery. You didn't seem to mind at all that we had no condoms and I'm not on birth control."

So _that's _what people mean when they say color drains from a face.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ." He covers his face with both hands and groans, but quickly grabs the sheet and covers himself when he realizes he's naked. "Uh, my clothes...?"

"You threw em off the balcony last night." He stares blankly at me. "Right before you told me my sheets were the most sensual thing your skin had ever felt and begged me to let you hold me. Then you passed out." I nod to where his clothes lie folded on the nightstand. "I went down this morning and got em."

He straightens a little and motions between us. "I passed out? Wait, so we didn't...?"

I smile. "No."

"So there's no way you could be...?"

I stand and head back out the door, turning just outside the doorway. "No, I can't be. I gotta go to work now, but feel free to take your time getting dressed. There's Motrin in the medicine cabinet."

He nods and gives me a small smirk. It's unfairly sexy under the circumstances. "Thanks. Do you mind if I call a cab?"

I grin. "Don't bother. Just take the elevator down to the fifth floor."

Realization dawns on him and I tap the doorway. "See ya, Edward."

~o~

When I get home, there's a sticky note on the outside of my door.

_Was I at least a good cuddler? Like an honorable mention even?_

_206-555-0909_

_E_

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>Jadalulu (Judge)

**Prompt: **(801): Was I at least a good cuddler? Like at least honorable mention?


	7. Bewitched

**Bewitched **

"Oh my God, you look just like that guy." I think that might be the lamest thing that's ever come out of my mouth, but since the only thing that's been _in_ my mouth tonight has been vodka, it's really no surprise.

"That guy?" he echoes. Two tiny horizontal lines form above the bridge of his nose, and they're so charming I can't help but reach out and touch them.

"You know, the guy from Harry Potter. The dead one."

"_Voldemort?_"

I start to laugh but it comes out more of a grunt. Damn vodka. "No, silly. The guy I'm thinking about has a nose." I run my finger down his bridge, and somehow it ends up right next to his mouth. Slowly, he drags in a breath.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom..." He reels off a list of characters and I find myself entranced. This guy is seriously cute. It's not only the pretty face and dark, thick hair, but the fact he's a Potter geek that bewitches me. What I thought was going to be a dull office party has turned out to be anything but.

Vodka tends to have that effect on me.

"No," I say, taking a step toward him. "The good-looking one who wins the cup." We're standing so close it shocks me and I start to wobble. The guy wraps an arm around my waist, catching me before I can tumble.

"Cedric Diggory." He leans his face down to mine, close enough for me to feel, as well as hear, his words. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"That's him." I reach out and grab his shoulder, then stand on my tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "I cried when he died."

"So did I." He presses his lips right below my ear, and every cell in my body takes note.

It only takes the slightest of movements for him to slide his lips until they reach the corner of my mouth. He lingers there, and my breath catches in my throat. I really, really want to make out with this guy, but we're in the middle of a stupid office party. Even through my vodka-muddied thoughts, I can tell this isn't a good idea.

"You want to get a drink somewhere?" he murmurs. Not only is he insanely good looking, he can also read my mind. The guy is perfection in a business suit.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"There's this great little bar in the village. The fire's always lit, the butterbeer's always flowing..."

I get the giggles, and he holds me closer, enough to feel the tightness of his muscles beneath his suit jacket.

"You want to call a cab, or are you going to let me ride your broomstick?"

A throaty chuckle escapes from his mouth. "Christ, you're adorable. Shall we go?"

He wraps his hand around mine and leads me through the partying crowds. We duck beneath waving hands and dodge dancing feet, but not once does his hold waver, and I think I've fallen under his spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Written by:<strong> Chocaholic123 (Judge)

**Prompt: **(313) I told him I'd ride his broomstick if he let me call him Harry Potter and draw a lightning bolt on his forehead.


	8. 99 Nuggets and Not a Man In Sight

**99 Nuggets and Not A Man In Sight**

**Alice: Hey, hey, hey**

Bella: What?

**A: Rude. What are you wearing?**

B: You're engaged. To my brother. Stop sexting me.

**A: Hilarious. Seriously.**

B: I'm in my hamster onesie. The one with the tail and the ears? The orange one, not the brown one.

**A: I'm ignoring that. Are you getting ready?**

B: For what? It's Sunday afternoon I'm eating my weight in chicken nuggets and wondering whether my crush on Jack Black is real.

**A: What?**

B: Like is it really him? Or is it because I think we look at food the same way? I mean, he's really funny, but I'm not sure.

**A: You need help.**

B: I know. Everything frickin' hurts!

**A: Why?**

B: I was exercising and the out of character movement confused my body.

**A: You were running in your hamster onesie? Did you have a wheel? XD**

B: Okay, maybe I lied. I wasn't exercising. I was laying down, and when I reached across for my bag of pretzels, I pulled something.

**A: -_- Have you forgotten that you have a date tonight?**

B: Yeah, I have three episodes of Gilmore Girls left until I need to leave the couch and shower.

**A: Did you seriously just use Gilmore Girls episodes as a unit of measuring time?**

B: Yes.

**A: Wowza. Anyway back to my question. What are you wearing?**

B: I know what I'm not wearing. And that's Spanx. It itches like a mofo and doesn't fit into my need for buffets lifestyle. And I've decided it gives the wrong impression.

**A: Impression of what?**

B: That I care. I mean, I draw myself cheek bones and have the equivalent of a double cheeseburger stuffed in my bra for that extra ommf, and for what? It's all lies. LIIIIESS, I TELL YOU. LIEEEES, ALICE!

**A: You need Jesus.**

B: I have Jared Leto.

**A: What even?**

B: Take away my fake cheeks and jaw line, and I'm naked and he's all, you were mangoes before and now it's just two grapes.

**A: Bella!**

B: And it's all a lie. I don't want to tell him that I like going for long walks and dressing up and going out. I need someone who'll call me Khaleesi and make me see the sun and stars even though popcorn falls out when he unhooks my bra. I need someone who thinks Netflix is the eighth wonder of the world and wears pajamas for fancy date nights.

**A: You're crazy. And do I even want to know how the hell you do fancy in pajamas?**

B: You serve take out on a plate and eat at the table, instead of out of a box on the couch. Or in the elevator because you jumped the delivery guy on the street.

**A: You NEED to get out more.**

B: No I don't. My date bailed on me, so I'm going to have a nap and search for some Outlander side peen. Tell my brother I said hi.

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>Fiyaaa (Secretkeeper)

**Prompts: **(323): Another Sunday, another 100 chicken nuggets

(801): If I'm not being fat and lazy then I'm not being myself

(503): My date bailed but I got to take a nap so I'm cool with it

**A/N: **This started as a flash, then morphed into my semi biography. I also wrote this at 1am after eating half a cheesecake and an apple to then balance my food karma.


	9. Day Drinking and Dimples

**Day Drinking and Dimples**

Pounding rain wakes me from a restless sleep. Or maybe it's the incessant ringing of my phone. Bracing myself for the inevitable, I swipe right and answer the call.

"Are you still in bed? Get dressed. I'm taking you to lunch."

"Good morning to you too, Leah."

"Lose the attitude, Swan. I know you hate your birthday, but you only turn 21 once. You're not spending the day in sweatpants, watching Netflix. I know you're off work. You have thirty minutes. Get dressed."

Before I can respond to my bossy step-sister, she disconnects the call. Leah Clearwater is not one to be trifled with, so I do as I'm told. Twenty-eight minutes later, I hear the horn sound from below my apartment. With one final cleansing breath, I head out to join her.

When Leah turns onto the highway heading out of Forks, I get nervous. "You said you were taking me to lunch. The diner is in the opposite direction."

"For God's sake, Bella. Do you think I'm taking you to the diner where you work for your birthday? We're going to a new bar in Port Angeles."

"A bar? At 11:30 in the morning?"

"It's your 21st. You have to day drink."

Chuckling at her insistence, I decide she's right. I never go out or let myself lose control or just live in the moment. I'm always planning and saving for the future. Just this once, I'm going to push responsible Bella away.

* * *

><p>Three hours and countless beers later, I'm having the time of my life. Leah and I quickly made friends with the hunky bartender. Since it's my birthday, he's only been charging Leah for a fraction of what I've been consuming. With the infrequency that I drink, combined with my size, I know I need to slow down, or I'm going to make a fool of myself. I'm already starting to wish people a happy birthday in return.<p>

When I start singing Happy Birthday to a stranger for the third time, Leah insists I've had enough. She gets me to the car with the help of the bartender, and we head back to Forks. Leah leaves me with a bottle of water and aspirin, and I don't expect to hear from her until tomorrow morning.

With a groan, I roll back out of bed when she knocks on my door, foregoing the pants I just peeled off.

Except it's not Leah. It's the bartender. I tug my shirt down as far it'll go. "Um. Hi."

"I'm sorry to show up like this," he says. "I recognized you from the apartment complex, but I didn't want to make it awkward if you didn't recognize me. I moved in last month—2B. I just wanted to make sure you got home."

His dimples make an appearance when he smiles, and I melt into the floor at his sweetness.

I think Emmett just became my favorite neighbor.

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>Sophiacorgi (Judge)

**Prompt: **(919): Every time someone would wish me happy birthday I would be like "thanks happy birthday to you too."


	10. Found

**Found**

"Is everything okay?"

"Um…" My voice shook on that one syllable, because no. Everything was not okay. The thin paper beneath me crinkled as I shifted my weight, adjusting my open-in-the-front gown.

I'd chosen this guy because I thought he'd be old. His name was _Edward_, for crying out loud. But the blindingly handsome man standing in front of me in his crisp white lab coat was anything but old.

_Lord, help me._

Closing my gaping mouth, I cleared my throat. "Yes. Sorry." I finally shook the hand he'd extended upon introducing himself.

"Okay, great." That same hand blazed a trail through his already messy hair. "Lie back, please."

.

.

The feel of Dr. Cullen's lithe fingers pressing into my breasts made my breathing turn shallow, and his eyes met mine more than once. Maybe because he noticed? Or maybe because I was making things more awkward by finding it difficult to tear my gaze away from his face.

He had the kind of face you'd expect to see on the cover of GQ. Not right up close and in real life. Nor attached to a man whose hands were currently on your bare breasts.

.

.

When he sat on his stool, gloved hand in the air, with lube on his finger, my only thought was that he wouldn't need it.

"Are you comfortable, Bella?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

He placed his free, _ungloved_ hand on my belly, and it was the warmest thing I could ever remember feeling.

"Relax," he murmured.

I obeyed. In fact, I think I melted right into the table.

His long finger slid into me, and I know I clenched. It couldn't be helped.

Worried, I looked down at him just as his tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip. He swallowed hard but kept his eyes on the prize.

A hot, prickly flush crawled from the top of my head, down my body. I squirmed as his finger remained inside, bending and flexing. And I gasped when it skimmed over the spot that had always seemed to elude my ex-lovers.

It caught me off guard, and I blurted out, "Well, at least _someone_ found it," and then immediately covered my face with both hands.

Dr. Cullen's soft laughter met my ears, and I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more mortified.

He wrote his notes while I gathered myself.

I didn't know what I expected, but my shoulders slumped with disappointment when he left the room with nothing more than a smile and a "Check-out is to the left. Have a good day".

But when I slid off the table and picked up my shirt, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

_Bella,_

_At the risk of my job, I wanted to say that I hope you'll give me the opportunity to find it again someday. But I'd love to get to know you better first. Dinner?_

His number ended the note, and I texted him immediately.

**_Yes. I'd love to get to know you better too. And for you to find it again. And again and again. _**

His reply came within seconds. And it was perfect.

**Challenge accepted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Written by:<strong> GeekChic12 (Host)

**Prompt: **(315): My gynecologist hit my g-spot today by accident and for some reason I went "at least someone found it" VERY AWKWARD


	11. Subway

Edward weaves through the tables of the college cafeteria, eyes focused on his girl. Her hair is down today, twisting curls of it just brushing the small of her back. He follows the arch of her spine down further, licking his lips as he sees it flare out into the heart-shaped softness of her ass.

Bella jumps when he lays a hand on her shoulder, her expression sheepish as she turns to face him. Her cheeks are pink and her teeth are digging into her lip.

"You okay, B?"

She opens her mouth to reply, but a sarcastic voice cuts in before she can. "What's up, Subway?"

He turns to the side, seeing Rose and Alice next to Bella. They always tease that he never greets them, always too caught up in seeing Bella to notice if the world was falling down around him. He notices them now, though, both red-faced and cackling.

"Uh, hey. Subway?"

Rose clears her throat. "Sorry, Edward. It's just Bella here was telling us how she was craving a foot-long."

This makes them break out in a fresh round of giggles. Bella's head drops into her hands, her face looking hot enough to sear the skin.

"Oh, er, okay. Are you hungry, baby?" He rubs his thumb across the back of Bella's neck. "I can run across campus and pick you up a sub. With extra mayonnaise, just how you like it."

"You just love that Subway mayo, right, B?" Rose says, and Alice looks fit to topple off her seat.

Edward looks between them all, confused beyond belief. Bella's hunched over in her seat. "I could get you a side of meatballs too, if you're that hungry."

"A footlong and some meatballs," Rose says. "Sounds like your lucky day, Bella."

"She really loves Subway. Sometimes in the middle of the night, we'll be in bed, and she'll say 'Man, I could really go for Subway right now'. She'd eat Subway every day if she could." Edward shakes his head. "She always says, "there's just nothing like an Italian 12-incher to make a girl happy."

By now, Alice's head is on the table, her fist pounding its surface as she screeches with laughter. Rose is fanning one hand in front of her face, the other clutching her stomach.

Bella stands abruptly, her chair screeching across the linoleum floor. "Okay, Edward! That's enough. Let's go."

She grabs his hand and pulls him away, but not before they hear Rose shout, "You get that foot-long, girl!"

When they get outside the doors, he turns to Bella, noting the bright red tinge to her cheeks. "Your friends are weird, Bella."

She stares at him for a moment before nodding slowly, wide-eyed. "Yes. Very, very weird."

He throws his arm around her shoulder. "Anyway, forget them for now. It's time to fill my girl up on Subway."

Bella laughs. "Don't forget the meatballs."

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong>Lellabeth (Host)

**Prompt: **(902): they saw the dick pic he sent and started calling him 'subway'


End file.
